The present invention relates generally to a winch apparatus. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the winch apparatus may be used to place a line in tension. The line may include fiber optic cable, power lines, barbed wire, tethers, threaded lines made of any of known appropriate materials, and the like.
Presently, when a user wishes to tension a line, he or she must estimate the approximate tension on the line as the line is tightened. In some applications, it can be quite important to accurately ascertain the amount of tension in the line as the line is tightened.